Wanderer
by Lolilith
Summary: Mikan is a runaway, leaving behind an abusive family life. But her escape opens new doors, leading her to new friends, and new dangers; Natsume Hyuuga is one of those dangers, but for some reason Mikan just can't stay away.
1. Abandoned

**Chapter One **

**Abandoned **

_And it's raining _

_And the stars are falling from the sky _

_And the wind_

_And the wind I know it's cold _

_I've been waiting for the day _

_I will surely die _

_And it's here _

_And it's here for I've been told _

_That I'll die before I'm old _

_And the wind I know it's cold _

___Shallot, Emilie Autumn

It is raining; gray dreary weather, the dark dismal reality of coastal life. I hate the weather, I hate everything, I pull my hood over my head and cough, I'm coming down with a cold, _lovely_.

The rain is soaking through my dark gray sweatshirt and onto my head and shoulders, through my thin cotton t-shirt. I have no where to go, no home to return to, no friends to stay with; my best bet is to find a nice tree or bridge and hope to not catch pneumonia, I have no money to pay for a hospital bill.

I cough again and curse my luck, it was only a matter of time before my step-father kicked me out, I knew that. I knew my mom would be his obedient little puppy and choose him over me every time; her dependence on the meth that he supplied her didn't do any good either.

Things had been different once, when father was alive, mother was all immaculate combed hair and bright smiles. They loved life, the loved eachother, they loved me, we had been the family in the TV commercials, the beautiful housewife and the strong handsome businessman, rich and bright and robust.

Fathers like mine didn't get sick, fathers like mine didn't die; that's what I thought, that was the world I lived in, the rules I lived by, that was five years ago. It had been a downhill spiral since then, mom starting drinking, then cocaine, then meth. She gave away everything we had, our home, our cars, my dog. I realized I hated her when she sold her wedding ring.

My stomach rumbles loudly and I blush despite myself, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I bite my lip and looked around, no trees, but there is a covered alleyway, all dry cold stone and garbage cans; mystery and danger.

But it's shelter, and what I need is shelter. I peel my backpack off my shoulders and slip my hood back, combing my wet bangs out of my hazel eyes. My throat is screaming; walking five miles in the rain had done it no good. I need a warm bed and cough medicine, I need safety, but I haven't had safety for five years.

I look around cautiously before digging into my backpack for a clean shirt and hoodie. I strip off my wet clothes and slide the dry ones over my head, it's an improvement. I fold my wet clothes up and stuff them into my bag, before treating myself to a slightly stale sandwich I got from a vending machine.

"This is life, Mikan," I sigh, closing my eyes and curling myself into a tight ball; currently keeping warm is one of my highest priorities, second only to surviving the night.

xXxXx

When I wake up, the rain has stopped; but the weather is still tumultuous and foreboding. I'm alive though, and unhurt. I break into a hacking devastating cough, _mostly _unhurt. I'm sicker than I've ever been in my life, my throat is on fire and my head is swimming.

Have I come this far? Survived five years of a neglectful mother and four years of an abusive stepfather, just to die of sickness in an alley? No Mikan, you're being too dramatic, a cold is all, and there is no way I'm dying from a cold. I opened my eyes again and sat up, leaning on the wall, my vision swimming, my eyes watering.

I feel like I need to do something, need to be somewhere, but I can't remember. I sigh in frustration and slump against the wall.

"Hey," it takes me a moment to realize the voice isn't mine, and I blink up into a pair of stony violet eyes. A girl, unfamiliar girl, and yet…I feel like I know her.

"What are you doing?" she asks. I scowl, is this how she spends her time? Harassing the homeless?

I mumble something incoherent, I just want to sleep. Another voice calls out, and the girl responds, but I can't register what's being said.

_I'm going to pass out _I realize; I giggle humorlessly to myself. Two arms cradle me, and lift me up, one arm behind my shoulders and the other in the crook of my legs.

"Hurry Subaru," the girl says,

"This is bad,"

_A/N: this story is totally unexpected, I've been working on an original story, but I came down with a horrific case of writers block, so I decided to jot this one down as a motivator. It wasn't even going to be a fanfiction, but I liked it so much that I decided to keep it. Tell me what you think? _


	2. Rescued

**Chapter Two **

**Rescued **

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain _

_I'm just gonna dance right through the pain _

_I just wanna feel that rhythm feel that drum _

_Let my heart beat louder_

_Let my heart speak louder than my head __Louder, Charice

I woke up under starchy white sheets in a room that was entirely white, sterile white, uncomfortable white, but it was better than the stone alleyway. The room smelled of lemons and menthol and under that a richer smell, a smothered smell, coffee? I heard the soft soothing ticking of a clock, and I shifted until I saw it, in the corner of the room, as white as anything else.

The only splash of color is a TV set on a glass nightstand by my bedside, turned off. I hesitantly reach up to turn it on, wondering if it'll give me any clues as to where I am, if I find a news channel it'll at least tell me the date. I glance up at the clock once again 6:42 PM, how long have I been out?

I flip through the channels, heading for the lower numbers, brief snatches of audio disorients my sleep-muddled brain.

_I love…_

_ It's been a long day…_

_ Crack the egg… _

Finally I find the channel and scan the screen for the date, August 16th. Alright, time for some math, I left on the 14th, which means of course that I've been out for TWO DAYS?

I cover my eyes with my hands; my head is reeling for an entirely different reason now. I wobble half-hazardly to my feet, using my hands for support, and stagger to the door, flinging it open with more force than I intend to.

The hallway is far brighter than the room I had been in. Mauve walls and rosy carpets, lavishly decorated with crystal trinkets and seashells, Mesmerized, I stroke the outside of a cream colored conch, it's smooth and cool to the touch.

"Ah, you're awake," the voice makes me jump and I spin quickly, facing a tall man with violet eyes behind half moon glasses, and a cleanly parted head of black hair. He looks like a doctor, but he's wearing a pinstriped suit instead of a lab coat. He's balancing a tray on his arm, bearing tea pots, cups, saucers, and what looks to be a pitcher of cream.

"A-Are you a butler?" the words are out of my mouth before I can really think them through, I bite my lip, wondering if I offended him, he doesn't smile, but his eyes glitter with amusement.

"No, I'm not a butler," his voice is all business, clipped and cold, but I have a feeling he can't help it. He steps smoothly past me and into the white room ushering me in after him with his free arm. I follow obediently, ducking my head in silent apology.

He sits the tea tray on a dresser and pulls out a chair, sitting down and crossing his legs. Long legs, I notice, elegant; just like everything else in this place.

"Hotaru should be here soon," he says, somewhat absently, pouring hot water into an exquisite porcelain teacup with a violet painted on the side.

"How do you take your tea?" he asks. I'm so confused; I can imagine my eyes darting around like pinballs. I shake my head, trying to gather a bit of clarity.

"Um, weak and…sweet," he nods, and picks up a packet with long, elegant fingers, piano playing fingers.

"Who is Hotaru?" I ask, _who are _you _for that matter? _I add silently, clasping my hands together and holding them in my lap.

"My younger sister, Imai Hotaru, is Oolong alright?" he asks, he's entirely absorbed in the tea tray; I nod, totally in over my head. The name Imai sounds familiar somehow, suddenly it clicks.

"Imai? As is _International Inventions: Imai?_" he pauses to appraise me, a slim eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the very one," I suck in a deep breath, _no freakin' way! _What is he doing here? What am _I _doing here?

"M-My dad used to work for you, for your company," smooth Mikan, way smooth, you don't sound like an idiot at all.

"And who was your father?" he asked, pouring a healthy dose of cream into my cup.

"Yukihira Izumi," I say, my eyes fixed on his quick, graceful fingers as he picks up a spoon and scoops up a sugar cube, dropping it into the tea

"Yukihira, yes, he was a good man," he drops another cube into my cup, maintaining eye contact, even though I'm struggling; the man is so _intense_.

"I am very sorry for your loss," he says, he passes me the cup, resting carefully on a matching saucer; I have never drunk anything so beautiful.

The door opened with a creak, and in stepped a girl; more specifically the girl who rescued me.


	3. Brand new Spaces

**Chapter Three**

**Brand New Spaces **

_The difference between _

_The sprout and the bean _

_It is a golden ring _

_It is a twisted string _

_The Sprout and the Bean, Joanne Newsom

"So," the girl says as she drags a white rocking chair that's resting by the bedside over to where we're sitting.

"Tell me why you were leaning out beside I.I.I. last night," her voice and eyes are cold, but her tone isn't entirely unfriendly. She is intimidating though, both of them are, something about those cold violet eyes, as I look at them, I can't help but wonder how my father handled having someone like them for a boss, maybe their old man has kinder eyes.

"It's just…" my eyes flicker back to the clock on the wall and I take a few deep breaths as I watch it tick away.

"It's a long story," I say, hoping that the finality in my tone will keep her from asking anymore questions, it does; almost. She doesn't say anything, just raises an eyebrow and I know I'll end up spilling whether I like it or not.

"My father was…_is _Yukihira Izumi…"

"I know," her tone is blasé, but her cold violet eyes flash with some emotion that's indecipherable.

"And your mother, is she still Yukihira Yuka?" I blink my eyes slowly; it seems like such an odd question to ask. You can change your mom, can you?

"Yes, that's the problem," I say somewhat bitterly, folding my hands in my lap to keep from fidgeting.

"After my dad died, my mom totally broke down, started doing hard drugs…" I pause and swallow, licking my dry lips futilely. Hotaru cocks her head to the side and Subaru folds his hands and rests his chin onto them, both of them wearing identical expressions of mild curiosity.

So I tell them everything.

XxXx

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?" Hotaru asks after I finish, her voice a perfect monotone. It feels embarrassing to answer that I don't, so I lie:

"Yeah, my Uncle lives around here," I say with a nervous chuckle. Hotaru sighs and stands up, walking to the large picture window beside the empty, white bookcase, and pulls the white curtains aside.

"You're lying, Yukihira Kazumi also died;" she says blandly. I mentally curse myself; I shouldn't underestimate her.

"Do you have a job? And please don't lie this time,"

Part of me wonders why she even bothers asking me if she already knows.

"No, I do not have a job currently," I said slowly, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"But I have my food card, so I can probably work at a fast food joint or something," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this was _so _awkward.

"No need," she turned from the window and fixed me with those eyes.

"You can work for me," my eyes widened and I turned to Subaru, he offered a small smile.

"Welcome to I.I.I."

**A/N: sorry for taking so long! My computer's been acting up :X I hope you enjoy it! **


	4. Lord of Destruction

**Chapter Four **

**Lord of Destruction**

_Come on, shoot faster_

_Just a little bit of energy _

_I wanna try something fun right now _

_I guess some people call it anarchy! _

_Get Jinxed, League of Legends

I adapt to my new surroundings pretty quickly, working both as a tour guide of the I.I.I Corporation, and a live-in maid at the Imai Mansion. I'm always busy, but I don't really mind it too much, it's better than being outside in the rain.

I was so shocked when Hotaru offered me the job, it just didn't make any sense, she had never met me in her life, I was just some bum she had picked up off the street, but both she and Subaru told me that they owed a debt to my father. I guess that sort of makes sense, except it totally doesn't, at all.

I sigh over my clipboard, I'm currently leading a tribe of wearisome kindergarteners around the vast expanse of the corporation, which includes a green house full of exotic plants, a small menagerie of mutated animals (mostly frogs and snakes), and a futuristic indoor playground with a mini-rollercoaster. Well, at least they're enthusiastic.

I smile at a little boy in the back, he's quiet and he looks sort of lost, I notice that the other children avoid him, and even the teachers seem wary of him, but I can't see why, he's cute, gray hair and gray eyes and a cherubs mouth. I smile as I notice his eyes widen at the sight of a six legged frog.

"Do you like frogs?" I ask him, he turns and looks at me with sparkling eyes, and nods silently. I smile warmly at him and his mouth quivers, but he doesn't smile back. The rest of the group watches me with expressions ranging from shocked to curious.

I keep a close eye on him, walking close to him as we continue on our tour since he seems so left out.

"I'm Yukihira Mikan, what's your name?" I ask him cheerfully, he blinks up at me and then directs his eyes forwards, curiously cold eyes for such a little boy.

"Hijiri Youichi," he has a slight speech impediment, it makes him even cuter, I kind of want to hug him, put I have a feeling that I'd get some funny looks.

XxXx

I watch as the kids file out, picked up by parents either tired or smiling, then the teachers leave, talking, flirting, and making plans with one another, and every one is gone, every one except Hijiri-kun.

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy, Hijiri-kun?" I ask him, he fixes me again with those cold gray eyes.

"Dead," he says simply, as if it's the most natural thing in the world, I blanch for a moment, the kid sure is blunt.

"Oh, okay, is someone gonna pick you up?" I ask, fighting the urge to bite my lip, it's awkward being around him, but he's still not scary, I can see him clear as day, he's just a sad little boy who doesn't know how to deal with big boy feelings yet. Now I want to hug him even more.

"Yes," he says a name, but due to his slight speech impediment I can't make out what he's said.

"He'll be here in…" he lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve back, revealing a little plastic blue watch with a cartoon character on it.

"What time is it?" he asks,

"6:00," I tell him smiling, his lips quiver again and this time he manages a tiny smile, his cold eyes even light up a little.

"Work is over in one more 30 minutes," he says quietly. I blink, I guess I have little Hijiri for 30 more minutes. I shrug my shoulders, unable to keep my thoughts completely to myself.

"Do you want to go back to the playground while you wait?" I ask, offering him my hand, he takes it gingerly.

"No," he says with a shake of his head,

"Frogs,"

XxXx

We're still looking at the frogs when the intercom sounds overhead.

"_Hijiri Youichi? Someone is at the front desk to receive a Hijiri Youichi-kun_," the little boy squirms with excitement, and says the name again brightly; something like _Nama _or maybe it was _Nana_?

He grabs my hand again and pulls me after him towards the front desk; I chuckle softly as he trots out of the room.

When we arrive at the front desk, the secretary Sumire is fawning over a young man with tousled black hair, but he looks totally disinterested, his hands are thrust into the pockets of his acid-washed blue jeans and his eyes are bored, but they're such a bright shade of crimson that it's distracting.

"Nama!" Hijiri-kun shouts, racing forwards, still gripping my hand tightly in his. The young man looks at him and his eyes soften ever so slightly, when his eyes meet mine they're cold again, he's quite intimidating, even if his is attractive, which I can't deny that he his.

Youichi reaches him with a wide, genuine grin, the first I've seen on his little face. He clasps the red eyed boy's shirt with his free hand.

"Frogs!" he exclaims, "Nama" is still staring at me, and I'm fixated, like a bird staring at a snake.

"Who are you?" he asks, and his tone is far from welcoming.


	5. Best Enemies

**Chapter Five **

**Best Enemies **

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone__ Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift

"Yukihira Mikan," I say brightly, extending my right hand, as my left hand is still tightly clasped in Hijiri-kun's. Sumire eyes me suspiciously, she's an open book, she's claimed this man; and she doesn't want me to get to friendly with him. I mentally sigh, I have no intention to entangle myself with someone who seems as _dangerous _as this man does.

He eyes my hand as if it's a venomous snake and then he looks back at the boy, his eyes softening once again.

"Hyuuga," he says simply and he gives Hijiri a soft tug, the boy releases my hand, "Hyuuga" looks at me again, and then his eyes dart towards Sumire.

"Imai told me she hired a new girl," he says gruffly, and then he looks at me again, but this time he's not looking in my eyes, he's assessing me, looking me up and down, and for some strange reason I feel my cheeks heat up.

"You know Subaru?" I ask, trying to play it cool, and probably failing. He raises an eyebrow,

"Hotaru Imai," he shakes his head disdainfully.

"Don't you know anything?"

Okay, he's passed the point of no return, I officially do not like him, no matter how much Hijiri-kun does. Sumire is chuckling and I turn to fix her with a deadly glare, she stops, but she gives me a nasty smirk.

"I've only been working for a few days," I tell him sourly, my hands going to my hips.

"Obviously," he says, and Sumire starts up her chuckle again, I'm fighting the urge to punch him in his infuriatingly handsome face, when I'm rescued;

"Natsume, can't you go a day without antagonizing someone?" the voice is coming from somewhere above me, so I look up to the immense spiral staircase, and there he is; my knight in a pinstriped black suit and blue tie.

I smile at him, he's my coworker, and to be honest…I might have a bit of a crush on him, he's pretty perfect. Combed blond hair and bright honest blue eyes, His name is Nogi Ruka.

The red-eyed man shrugged one shoulder,

"So you're here, Ruka," he says, seeming a bit puzzled, but unsurprisingly he remains composed.

"Of course I'm here," says Nogi-senpai amiably, moving down the stairs gracefully. I smile at him, hoping it doesn't seem to worshipful.

"Good Evening, Nogi-senpai," I bow respectfully and he bows back,

"Yukihira-chan, good evening, you're looking lovely as usual," I blush and squirm a little, Hyuuga snorts.

"You're ridiculous," he says eyeing me again, to my chagrin my cheeks go hot once more under his dazzling red gaze.

"She has the body of a 12 year old boy," I blanch and quickly cover my less than womanly chest, how cruel, to hit a girl where she's most self conscious.

"You know nothing about women," says Nogi-senpai, circling an arm around my shoulders. Hyuuga's eyes spark, but I can't decipher the emotion behind them.

"So I assume that you're speaking from experience with 12 year old boys," Hyuuga tenses, and I grin, from ear to ear, delighting in his discomfort.

Hijiri-kun is silent, looking between Nogi-senpai and Hyuuga with big gray eyes.

"Come on Youichi," Says Hyuuga taking the little boy's hand again and heading for the exit.

"Don't be angry Natsume!" calls Ruka, I cough and squirm away from him a little, blushing bright red, but his arm still holds me, and of course I don't mind. Hyuuga turns at the exit and offers Nogi-senpai a salute,

"Of course not, see you at home."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, hold it right there, they live _together? _As in share a house together? There is no way!

My heart shatters into a million pieces, how could I not have seen it, Nogi-senpai was too perfect, too well groomed.

Good bye my perfect prince, I have no chance if you two are gay…


	6. Talks Between Girls

**Chapter Six **

**Talks Between Girls **

_Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean, through the desert, snow  
We'll say goodbye to the friends we know  
This is our Exodus __ Exodus 04, Utada Hikaru

I sigh as I slide my noodles around my plate; I'm too depressed to be hungry and I'm pretty sure that it's noticeable. I feel Hotaru, Subaru, and the cook Anna's eyes on me; to appear normal I take a big bite of my food and force it down my throat.

"You seem so mopey!" says Anna, scooping my noodles off of my plate and onto hers, she and I had become fast friends since I moved into the Imai residence, we bonded over both being from meager homes, I give up the ghost and nod slowly.

"I had a hard day," I tell her, watching her slurp down my noodles. Like me Anna was taken in by the Imais, she was a wonderful cook and she was sweeter than sugar. She had come from a broken family also, her mother abandoned her when she was four and her father couldn't afford to keep her, so she was shunted from foster home to foster home, where she had been mistreated and neglected.

"Tell me about it," she said, swallowing and dabbing at her mouth with a linen napkin. I can still feel the Imai sibling's eyes on me, they're curious too, though it's probably only curiosity, neither of them seems capable of worry.

"For one I met this absolute jerk, and for two he turned out to be my crush's lover," I cradle my cheek in my hand and sigh, life just sucks.

I see Hotaru cock her eyebrow and Subaru tilt his head, I don't like having an audience, but Anna isn't the type of person to let anything drop, this is further proven when she asks:

"Who's your crush?"

"He used to be my crush; now that I know he's gay I have to give up," I take a few of my noodles back off of Anna's plate and place them in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Who _used _to be your crush?" Anna asks, I sigh, I love Anna to death, but she's so freaking nosy.

"Nogi-senpai, he's with this guy named Natsume Hyuuga," I respond. I hear a low chuckle from the other side of the table, and it startles me a little, is Hotaru Imai actually chuckling. I stare at her as her chuckles die out, her shoulders are still shaking though, and her mouth is curled into a dry smile.

"You assume too much Mikan, that isn't good," she says, and I notice that Anna is chuckling too. Subaru is silent, but there's a tiny smile on his face.

"Natsume and Ruka aren't gay," says Anna, trying hard to stifle her giggles, she pauses and takes a deep breath, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip.

"Well, I don't know about Natsume, he could be gay, he's never shown any interest in a girl, but he's certainly not gay for Ruka, they're foster brothers," She takes another sip of water, unaware of how much my heart has just lifted.

"But I hope Natsume's not gay," she sighs dreamily, cradling her pretty heart-shaped face in between her hands, her curly pink hair fluffs out around her.

"At least, I hope he's not for Sumire's sake, she's been after him for years,"

"For your sake too," says Hotaru as she pushes her half full plate away from her, she's never been one to eat much.

My heart is still dancing happily in my chest.

"So, you mean I might still have a chance with Nogi-senpai?" I ask Anna hopefully. She giggles again and pats my head; the simple action almost brings tears to my eyes. It's been forever since I've felt such affection, my father used to pat me like that.

"Sure," she says brightly

"Why not?"


	7. Confusing Attraction

**Chapter Seven **

**Confusing Attraction **

_All this meaningless direction _

_Feels like it pulls me away _

_It's hard to just forget what they say to me__ Unfamiliar, The Birthday Massacre

Work feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, Nogi-senpai and I exchange small talk and I briefly entertain the thought that his flirtatious remarks aren't just harmless teasing.

Nogi-senpai is 18 years old, two years older than me, but still he seems so comfortable and grown up, so worldly. I wonder if he knows I like him, the thought embarrasses and exhilarates me.

"Hey Yukihira-chan?" he sneaks up behind me as I'm filing through the check-in papers, and placing them in folders. I jump and drop the folder to the floor.

"Y-yes, Nogi-senpai?" I ask, blushing redder than a tomato. He smiles and bends down to pick up the folder, placing it back into my hands gently.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me tonight," he says with his winning smile. My heart feels as if it's about to burst out of my chest, got to play it cool Mikan, act like it's no big deal, you get asked out by angelically good looking boys all the time.

I nervously tuck a strand of chocolate hair behind my ear as I place the folder on the counter.

"Uhm, sure, I'm not busy," I say, turning to face him and clasping my hands in front of me to keep from fidgeting.

"Will it just be the two of us?"

"I'm afraid not," Nogi-senpai looks chagrined and my spirits fall, but only a little, he is still inviting me to the movies after all, it's practically a date, and at least he's interested in being friends if nothing else.

"That's fine," I say offering a smile and shrugging my shoulders,

"I have nothing else to do after all. If you don't mind, can I ask who'll be accompanying us?" Ruka brightens and my heart does another little flip.

"Natsume will come, he wanted to see this movie," my heart turns to stone and sinks as he digs around his pockets, pulling out three tickets. He hands them to me and I look at the movie title skeptically. Its' a horror movie, I look at it stoically, steeling my resolve. I may not like horror movies, and I may not like Natsume, but none of that is getting in the way of my date with Nogi-senpai.

"Sure," I said with a sunny smile

"It'll be fun,"

XxXx

I sigh as Anna finishes tying up my hair, it's in two buns on each side of my head, she hums as she places a flower barrette in one of them.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I ask, she has washed my hair; blow dried it and brushed it out, put various products in it to make it shiny and styled it. Now she is busy showering me in perfume.

Hotaru to my surprise had tagged along, and is sitting on the edge of my bed, flipping through a magazine and looking bored.

"It's not too much at all! You have to knock him clear out of the park!" says Anna, digging through a box of makeup. I sigh as she lines my eyes with smoky gray eyeliner and paints my lips a soft pink. She spins me around in my chair, and I have to admit, I do look rather nice. I smile sweetly at my reflection and Hotaru appears behind me.

"I guess even _you_ can look nice," she says and I scowl at her, Anna giggles, I swear this girl is more excited about my date than I am.

"Don't worry too much, that's just how Hotaru shows her affection," she says as I get out of the swivel chair in front of the mirror. Hotaru snorts and returns to her magazine.

"I laid you out an outfit, you need to look good on my behalf," she says blandly, gesturing to a pink button up silk blouse and a white skirt, my mouth falls open, they are beautiful, but they are far too much! I open my mouth to protest but Hotaru holds up a dismissive hand.

"Just shut up and wear them, will you?"

And so I do.

XxXx

When they're finished with me I can barely recognize myself, I have never dressed in such finery. The blouse hangs loosely but flatteringly, and the skirt travels gracefully down the curve of my hips, stopping just above my knees. I have a pair of high heeled sandals that tie onto my ankles with pink ribbons, Hotaru had placed a silver chain around my neck, stating that my neck would look naked without it.

My pale face is smooth and soft with cover-up, my lips are pink my eyes are lined and shadowed with varying shades of smoky gray, bringing out my hazel eyes, my cheeks are brushed pink, the same light pink as my blouse, my lips, and my nails.

I'm some strange fairy creature, beautiful but a stranger, I can't help but feel a little awkward. All this for a date that may not even be a date? Why can't I just wear casual jeans and a cotton t-shirt like normal?

"You look beautiful Mikan," says Anna with a soft sigh, I smile nervously at her and Hotaru. Is this what it's like to have female friends? I haven't had friends my own age in such a long time, my old friends had disappeared when my dad did, and when my mom starting losing it. The thought almost brings tears to my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall, I won't let it ruin my make up.

"Thank you guys, so much," my voices hitches slightly and Hotaru raises and eyebrow but Anna doesn't notice, she pulls me into a hug, careful not to ruin my clothes and make up.

"Knock em' out," she says brightly.

XxXx

They arrive at 8:30, and Anna gets the door, she can barely contain her soft blush as Hyuuga struts in, in leather and jeans, his tousled hair looking messy but attractive. Nogi-senpai looks his complete opposite in a light blue polo and khaki shorts. His eyes brighten when he sees me, and I can feel Hyuuga's eyes on me as well.

"You look beautiful," Nogi-senpai says, offering me his arm, I place my hand on it and let him guide me to the door, Anna yells goodbye after me and Hotaru waves.

"Not bad," says Hyuuga, and his comment surprises me, my cheeks heat up once again, I wonder if they'll ever stop doing that when I'm around this jerk.

"Thank you," I say careful to keep my eyes on Nogi-senpai.

We step out into the brisk night air and my eyes widen as I see the vehicle, it's not a Bentley or a Lamborghini but it's far fancier than anything I've ever ridden in. A champagne colored Lexus, scrubbed and waxed until it shined like a diamond. Nogi-senpai grins as he holds the door open for me, the back door.

I slide in silently; the interior is just as spotless as the exterior. I'm surprised when Hyuuga slides into the front seat. I was expecting it to be Nogi-senpai's car. Hyuuga turns his peculiar red eyes on me from the rearview mirror. I carfully avoid his gaze and instead watch Nogi-senpai get into the shotgun seat in front of me.

"I know I've said it before, but you look truly stunning tonight Mikan," he said, turning in his seat as Hyuuga started the car and we drifted out of the driveway. I blush at the use of my first name, and Hyuuga snorts.

"Thank you again, Nogi-senpai," I murmur, trying to sound as pretty as I look. He waves a hand and grins.

"Please, call me Ruka, I hope you don't mind me calling you Mikan," he says. Hyuuga rolls his eyes and then returns them to the road. He's a good driver I have to admit.

"I don't mind," I say brightly, first names mean something right?

"Ruka-senpai…" his name leaves my lips shyly and he grins at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Why don't you guys just start calling eachother Pookie-bear and Honey-bun," Hyuuga grumbles, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Could you perhaps be jealous, Natsume?" Ruka smiles cheekily at his friend and Hyuuga rolls his eyes again, throwing the car into park.

"Get out, we're here,"

XxXx

For some reason I end up between the two boys, feeling very uncomfortable and for some reason, very exposed every time Hyuuga's eyes dart over to me, which seems the be often. I fasten my eyes to the big screen and watch as Coca-cola commercials reminders to shut of cell phones flash across it.

The movie starts with a crack of lightening and a boom of thunder and my hand finds a warm hand next to mine and squeezes for dear life, unfortunately it's the wrong hand, and Hyuuga stares at me with an amused expression while I drop his hand in disgust.

But his hand doesn't stay dropped for long, nor does Ruka's, the movie is fast paced and bloody and I've never been accused of being the bravest, especially when it comes to blood.

The murderer rips into his victim spraying innards everywhere and a scream tears itself from my throat, Hyuuga sighs and stands up, gripping my hand in his, and I notice with some embarrassment that I'm shaking like a leaf.

Ruka looks up puzzled as Hyuuga drags me off

"I'm taking this loud mouth out to get some water," he says, his hand still tight around mine, sending off a curious sparking sensation. Ruka smiles apologetically and nods.

"The movies almost over, I'll tell you how it ends," he says, popping a kernel of popcorn into his mouth.

Hyuuga pulls me out through the doors and to the water fountain, standing with his arms crossed.

"Are you always this annoying?" he asks,

"Are you always this rude?" I shoot back, leaning down to take a sip of water.

"Not always," he says, and I turn to find him with a small smirk on his face,

"Polka-dot panties, huh? Isn't that a bit childish?" he asks, and my eyes quickly travel down my body. The bastard has flipped my skirt.

I gasp and slap his hand, pulling my skirt tightly against me, I'm redder than a beet and this asshole is going to pay.

"Y-You pervert! M-Molester!" I hiss through clenched teeth, he scoffs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"You're implying I have some interest in you, sorry but I don't date little girls,' he says, his eyes finding mine.

"You're such an asshole, Hyuuga." I press my back against the wall and fold my arms, ignoring the strange sensation that overcomes me as he steps closer. His hand reaches out to my face and I put my hand up instinctively, but he knocks it aside with his free hand and takes a loose strand of hair that hangs by my face.

His eyes are suddenly serious, locked with mine, his thumb brushes my cheek as he tucks the strand of hair behind my ear, and leans ever more forwards, his mouth a hairs breadth from mine.

"Call me by my first name," he whispers,


End file.
